


Before the Storm

by NarayanFX



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartache, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarayanFX/pseuds/NarayanFX
Summary: They knew it wasn't right, but they were young, carefree and living in the moment. A series of Seifer x Rinoa drabbles encompassing significant points of their relationship before and during the game.
Relationships: Seifer Almasy/Rinoa Heartilly
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	1. wandering star

i. wandering star 

She was laughing at something stupid he said; he can't remember what it was. All Seifer can recall was the taste of his last cigarette, and the feeling of his hands on her waist.

He had picked her out of the busy crowd from the beginning of the night. A confident girl in a slinky black dress with a sneaky smile pursing on her pink, gloss coated lips; maybe she secretly spotted him too. A few words were shared before she moved close enough to him that her ear gracefully grazed the edge of his mouth. She said she couldn't hear his sentences, but it was an excuse to smell the cologne on his chest.

"Rinoa," he muttered under his breath; it sounds sweet.

Her fingers were interlaced with his as they walked in circles around the city trying to find her car.

"Wait Rin," Seifer breathed, but Rinoa's tongue was in his mouth before he could finish.

_Too bad she didn't want to know how he hasn't felt this way before._

"Fuck it, let's take the train.” Seifer wrapped his jacket around her. "We'll find your car in the morning."

The last of his gil was spent on a hotel room in Deling.

-xx-


	2. salt water

ii. salt water 

Salty, sticky skin mixed with cool breezes and beach walks was what summer in Balamb had been like for Rinoa Heartilly. Every weekend, with excitement, she would pack her bag and take the train to _him_.

_Happiness._

They were young, carefree and living in the moment.

Rinoa felt that she could _finally_ be herself around someone. She didn't have to hide. If she got into a heated argument with her father, she'd be on the next train to Balamb and Seifer would be there; waiting.

"You should just move to Balamb," he said to her as they got out of the car and headed towards the harbor.

They would sneak under the dock and walk along the shoreline. Often, they would talk for hours or strip down and race towards the crashing waves and then make love on the beach. The warm sun on their skin in the hot sand would forever remind Rinoa of Seifer.

"I don't want this summer to end." She ignored his suggestion.

"Rin, you can just stay with me if you really want to leave Deling City." He kissed her forehead.

"Would you ever leave Balamb?" she asked.

"I like the sea."

Rinoa felt Seifer's warm lips press against hers. She couldn't deny the feelings in her heart; she was in love with him. Deep down she thought he loved her too. Or so she hoped.

"Race you to the water, or we can just skip to my favorite part," he teased.

"I think I'm in love with you," she blurted with her cheeks flushing peach.

-xx-


	3. no grey

iii. no grey

The tapping of Rinoa's pearl white heels became more frequent and impatient as Seifer inhaled a drag of his cigarette.

_ tap, tap, tap tap, tap, tap, tap. _

He gazed at her in a lace adorned pearl white dress. She was perfect. Unlike him. His grey jacket was on the floor acquiring dust, while he buried his head in his arms. He wasn't wearing a SeeD uniform.

"Let's leave," Seifer spat as he threw the butt of his cigarette in a plant and walked towards the dormitories; he needed a drink badly.

"You promised me one dance," Rinoa whined, not leaving her stance.

_ tap, tap, tap tap, tap, tap, tap. _

"Rin, I -"

"I know you don't love me," she interrupted. "Or at least I know you won't ever tell me."

"You want to fucking dance?" he snapped. "Go dance by yourself."

-xx-


	4. save tonight

iv. save tonight

Her blue duster was getting wet while she sat at the end of the Balamb dock with him. Seifer was cold and distant; he hadn't been the same since he failed the SeeD exams.

"We're headed in different directions," she said out loud trying to convince herself she was making the right decision.

"...Maybe." He shrugged as he searched through his coat pocket looking for a cigarette.

"We should just forget each other..." She stopped herself as Seifer's hand interlocked with hers.

"I'm sorry." He kissed her softly.

Rinoa wanted to say something that would allow her to walk away, but the words wouldn't come out of her mouth.  _ Speechless.  _ She couldn't ignore her feelings for him. Something always pulled her back to Seifer; his confidence, his laugh and the way he looked at her whenever she was nestled under his arm. She watched him staring at the twilight sky as they sat there in silence.

"Rin, I love you."

_ Too Late. _

-xx-


End file.
